jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Joestar/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8=}} Illustrations Various= Weekly Shōnen Jump 1987 issue 1-2.jpg|''Weekly Shonen Jump, first JoJo serialization Jonathanjoestar.png JonathanMP.png JoJonium.png|JoJonium'' 126517.jpg|Illustration circa 1994 Phantom_Blood_Game.jpg|For ''Phantom Blood'' (PS2), ~2006 List1l.jpg|''JoJonium'' Vol. 1 |-| Volume covers= Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 Volume 2.jpg|Volume 2 Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 Volume 4.jpg|Volume 4 Volume 5.jpg|Volume 5 Phantom Blood Manga= Jonathan_introduced.png|A young Jonathan Jonathan_young.png|Jonathan as a child Jonathan_bullied.png|Jonathan bullied by Dio Jonathan_boxing.png|Jonathan getting ready to box Jonathan_punched.png|Jonathan punched in the eye Jonathan_doesn'tforgive.png|Jonathan's famous quote "What are you doing? This is unforgivable!" Jonathan_retaliates.png|Jonathan fights back Jonathan_enraged.png|An enraged Jonathan Jonathan_rugby.png|Jonathan plays rugby Jonathan_suspecting.png|Jonathan suspects Dio of poisoning his father Jonathan_ogre.png|Jonathan in Ogre Street Jonathan_talent.png|Jonathan demonstrate his talent in the Ripple Jonathan joestar c20.png|After preliminary Ripple training with Will Zeppeli Jonathan_fighting.png|Fighting for his loved ones Jonathan_learns.png|Jonathan learns to use the Ripple in combat Jonathan_turquoise.png|The Turquoise Blue Overdrive Jonathan_sunlight.png|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Will&jonathan.png|Jonathan and Will in unison Jonathan_ultimate.png|Jonathan empowered by the Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan_powered.png|Empowered Jonathan JonathanS.png|Truly ready to fight JohnBaoh.png|Versus Doobie (similar pose to the second cover of Baoh) Diovsjonathan.png|Dio vs. Jonathan Jonathan_vengeful.png|Jonathan swears to avenge his friends Jonathan_sword.png|Jonathan and Luck & Pluck Jonathan_firepunch.png|Jonathan's winning punch Jonathan_crying.png|Jonathan crying for Dio Erina married.png|Jonathan married with Erina Jonathan_mortally.png|Jonathan mortally wounded Erina&jonathan.png|Last kiss with Erina Jonathan_dead.png|The death of Jonathan Joestar |-| Anime= IWwyd.png|Jonathan meets Dio for the first time JonDioMeet.png|Jonathan greets Dio in his house Jonathan want to fight with Dio.png|Jonathan wants to fight with Dio after he kicks Danny BoxFight.png|Jonathan and Dio boxing Dio punching Jonathan at boxing match.jpg|Jonathan gets punched by Dio at boxing match Jonathanfacehitted.png|Jonathan's face gets elbowed by Dio Jojo headbutting Dio.jpg|Jonathan headbutting Dio Diobeated.png|Jonathan beats Dio until he cries DannyGrave.png|Jonathan at Danny's grave 4HlfN.png|Jonathan overlooking the grave of Danny Dio and Jojo playing with one team.jpg|Jonathan and Dio playing in one team GBejf.png|Jonathan fighting with Speedwagon GeorgeSacrifice.jpg|Jonathan holding his mortally wounded father GeorgeDies.png|Jonathan's father dies in his arms JonathanPreparestoKillDio.jpg|Jonathan prepares to end Dio, now a vampire Dio&JonathanFalling.jpg|Jonathan and Dio fall into the burning mansion's flames Speedwagon&Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan unconscious and held by Speedwagon after seemingly defeating Dio ErinaCaughtbyJonathan.PNG|Jonathan catches Erina during their reunion zeppeli meet jojo.jpg|Jonathan and Erina meet Zeppeli JonathanTraining.png|Jonathan training Ripple with Zeppeli PhantomBloodHeroes.jpg|Jonathan with Speedwagon and Zeppeli KinghtsJoJo.png|Jonathan meets Tarkus and Bruford DanceMacabreHair.png|Jonathan fighting with Bruford JoJoPluck.png|Jonathan receiving the Luck & Pluck sword BrufordDeath.png|Jonathan watching a dying Bruford ZeppeliDeath.png|Zeppeli dies in Jonathan's hands DoobieJoJo.png|Jonathan fighting with Doobie Diovsjojo.png|Jonathan before his final fight with Dio LuckPluckSword.png|Jonathan using the Luck & Pluck sword Dio cuted by Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan cuts Dio Jonathan and Erina weeding.jpg|Jonathan and Erina's wedding dio head attack jojo.jpg|Jonathan gets attacked by Dio's head Screenshot (259).png|Jonathan dies cradling Dio in his arms JonathanW.png|Jonathan in the very first trailer for the anime Jonathan Adult.png|Concept Art for the anime YoungJonathanCredits.PNG|Young Jonathan in the ending credits AdultJonathanCredits.PNG|Adult Jonathan in the ending credits JonathanPart2Credits.PNG|Jonathan in the Part 2 ending credits, looking up towards Joseph Jonathan STAND PROUD.png|Jonathan in STAND PROUD |-| Movie & OVA= 300919 249658048409991 1746605640 n.jpg|Jonathan as seen in the Phantom Blood film Jonathan_ova.png|Jonathan as seen in the Part 3 OVA |-| Sketches= Jona1.jpg Jona2.jpg Jona3.jpg Jona4.jpg Jona5.jpg Jona6.jpg Jonadio.jpg Chapter Covers Chapter_3.jpg|Chapter 3 Chapter_5.jpg|Chapter 5 Chapter_6.jpg|Chapter 6 Chapter_7.jpg|Chapter 7 Chapter_8.jpg|Chapter 8 Chapter_9.jpg|Chapter 9 Chapter_10.jpg|Chapter 10 Chapter_11.jpg|Chapter 11 Chapter_12.jpg|Chapter 12 Chapter_14.jpg|Chapter 14 Chapter_17.jpg|Chapter 17 Chapter_18.jpg|Chapter 18 Chapter_19.jpg|Chapter 19 Chapter_21.jpg|Chapter 21 Chapter_23.jpg|Chapter 23 Chapter_27.jpg|Chapter 27 Chapter_28.jpg|Chapter 28 Chapter_30.jpg|Chapter 30 Chapter_31.jpg|Chapter 31 Chapter_33.jpg|Chapter 33 Chapter_36.jpg|Chapter 36 Chapter_38.jpg|Chapter 38 Chapter_40.jpg|Chapter 40 Chapter_42.jpg|Chapter 42 Chapter_43.jpg|Chapter 43 Chapter_44.jpg|Chapter 44 Video Games ASB= Jonathan ASB.jpg|Jonathan's render in All-Star Battle jonathan joestar all star battle taunt.png|Taunt, ASB JonathanHHA.png|Jonathan activating his HHA, ASB JonathanGHA.jpg|Jonathan during his GHA, ASB JonathanGHA1.jpg|Jonathan unleashing his GHA, ASB jonathan joestar all star battle win.png|Round win pose, ASB Jonathan A.jpg|Jonathan Costume A, ASB Jonathan B.jpg|Jonathan Costume B, ASB Jonathan C.jpg|Jonathan Costume C, ASB Jonathan D.jpg|Jonathan Costume D, ASB Jonathan E.jpg|Jonathan Costume E, ASB 1jon.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Jonathan jojoeoh.png|Jonathan's render in Eyes of Heaven ss052.jpg|Jonathan's Overdrive Barrage, EoH JonathanEoHCharge.png JonatahnEoHL&P.png|Jonathan wielding the Sword of Luck & Pluck, EoH JonathanEoHSO.jpg|Jonathan unleashing a Scarlet Overdrive, EoH JonathanWillDHA.png|Jonathan activating his DHA with Zeppeli, EoH |-| PB & Jump= pb jojo render.jpg|Render, Phantom Blood PS2 Jonathanstars.jpg|Render, J-Stars Victory Vs PS2Jonathan2.png|12 years old PS2Jonathan3.png|Ready to box Dio PS2Jonathan4.png|Fighting with Dio PS2Jonathan5.png|20 years old, questioning Dio PS2Jonathan6.png|On Ogre Street PS2Jonathan7.png|With the spear to counter the vampiric Dio PS2Jonathan8.png|Ripple training with Will Zeppeli PS2Jonathan9.png|Congratulated by Will PS2Jonathan10.png|Facing Tarkus and Bruford PS2Jonathan11.png|Empowered after Zeppeli's death PS2Jonathan12.png|Facing Dio at last PS2Jonathan13.png|Unsheathing Pluck, the sword PS2Jonathan14.png|Moribund, with his loving wife Erina by his side |-| DR= DiamondRecordsJonathanAttack.jpg|Jonathan in Diamond Records DRStatueJonathan3.png|3-star Statue DRStatueJonathan4.jpg|4-star Statue Figurines JonathanSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue jonathan-green-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection (Green) 404c449978b5a84491c60a0771c1c87f.JPG|Jonathan VS.jpg|Color Edition Jonathan Joestar & Dio Brando IMG_2869.JPG|Neo Jonathan Joestar IMG_2847.JPG|Gold Jonathan Joestar IMG_2980.JPG|Neo Jonathan Joestar 2 IMG_2989.JPG|Gold Jonathan Joestar 2 JOJO.jpg|Color Edition Jonathan Joestar Jonathan-pink-SFAC.jpg|(Pink) Site Navigation Category:Galleries